It is known to hang curtains from traverse rods which permit curtains to be drawn open and closed along the length of the rod. Such rods employ sliders which are mounted within an opening in the rod and having openings to receive hooks attached to the tops of the curtains. Such rods, sliders and hooks are generally unsightly and are shielded from view by the tops of the curtains.
It is also known in the art to hang curtains from attractive rings slidably mounted on a cylindrical decorative rod which is, in turn, mounted on brackets fixed to a wall. Such rods and rings have an aesthetically pleasing look which complements the view offered by the curtains.
In addition a having one bracket near each end of the rod, one or more intermediate brackets may be needed to support a decorative rod between its ends to prevent sagging of the rod. The number of brackets needed depends on the length of the rod, the thickness of the rod, the material from which the rod is fabricated, and the number of sections of the rod if the rod is a telescoping rod.
A problem arises when the curtains are to be opened and closed in that the rings can only slide along segments of the rod that are disposed between two adjacent brackets as the brackets prevent movement of the rings from one side of a bracket to the other side.